Back to Basics (Kendall and Aidan A-Z)
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: A Kaidan drabble series focusing on Aidan getting out of prison and wanting to fix his broken relationship with Kendall. They walk a fine line between love and hate with Aidan determined to win her over and Kendall determined to never forgive him. What happens when her heart begins to feel things she doesn't want to feel?
1. A-Apologize

**A-Apologize**

He knew it was something he had to do. He had spent time in prison with nothing but time to think and he knew he had been wrong. But how did you approach the woman you hurt...even if it was just to say I'm sorry? He pulled up to her drive and sat in his car for a lot longer then he probably had to. If he thought it would do him good, he would have brought something for her...but what could possibly make up for the crimes he had committed?

When she opened the door, for a moment he thought she would slam it in his face. He almost wished she had. It would hurt a lot less then the bitter indifference he saw in her eyes. There was a moment where he thought she would slap him...again, he wished she had. She just turned away with broken acceptance.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Isn't there anything you want to say to me," he asked her?

" What would be the point in that? It can't change anything. (Pause) What are you doing here Aidan? Haven't we said everything we needed to say to each other?"

"No. I came to say I'm sorry and I'm not leaving until you at least hear me out."

She could have turned him away. She could have told him to go to hell. But she didn't. The part of her that still missed his friendship had invited him in. Maybe there was still a chance for healing after all.


	2. B-Bruise

**B- Bruise**

He almost wished she had hit him. It would have been easier to handle then the deep emotional bruises that were left from his betrayal. She handed him a cup of tea and they sat on opposite ends of the couch. She had flinched when he tried to reach for her hand and he instantly recoiled, remembering that he no longer had that right or that privilege.

"I'm sorry that I'm sorry I hurt you," he said

"So why did you?"

"That's something I'm still working on in therapy."

"You're going to therapy?"

"I kind of had to. I screwed up the best thing I ever had and I don't know why. I want to make it up to you."

" I'm not sure you can."

" I would settle for reducing the fear that I see in your eyes. I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Aidan I'm not - maybe a little. You cut me deep."

" I know, and I regret every second of it. I miss you Kendall; I miss what we used to have."

"I miss that too. Lord help me, but I miss you too."

There was an awkward silence that filled the air as they looked at each other. In another life, they would have hugged. In this life, they weren't able to do that so they simply stared; the silence screaming much louder then words ever could.


	3. C-Crumble

**C- Crumble**

She was certain she would crumble when he smiled at her. When he looked at her that way it was difficult for her to remember just how mad she was at him. She couldn't just forget everything he did as if it was nothing because it was something…and it hurt her deeply.

" I think maybe, you should go," she stated simply.

" Kendall…Kendall, you can't keep pushing your feelings down…Sooner or later, you're going to have to face them."

" Then I choose later…I choose to face them when I'm stronger…when I know I won't fall apart."

" Its okay to fall apart every once in a while. "

" It's not when you know that if you do, you will never get back up again. "

She walked to the door and held it open. He simply got up and followed her. He gave her a look as he blocked the door.

" You're a lot stronger then you think…and I'm a lot more stubborn then I used to be. This isn't the end Kendall Hart. I'll be back. "

" What's the point? What are you going to say that you haven't already said?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you," he said with a cocky grin.

" Aidan…"

"Its okay Kendall…I know I hurt you…I know you're afraid to trust me…but I also know that we're more then that. I forgave you once for breaking my heart. I believe that some day you'll be able to forgive me for breaking yours. "

" Who said anything about my heart?"

" You didn't have to…You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't know it was true somewhere deep down…Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. "

If he hadn't shut the door then, then she would have shut it for him. He made her so angry sometimes. Just where did he get off making accusations that way? It had been a long time since he knew anything about her…she would be damned if she let him break down her defenses again.

Aidan smiled from the other end of the door. He knew her well enough to know that she was probably cursing him and vowing to never let him get to her again…which only meant that he was. If he had come here today and sensed that things were truly hopeless then he wouldn't be sitting here now, thinking of what he would say when he showed up the next time. Things were most certainly not hopeless…and Kendall was only kidding herself if she thought they would never walk the line again. It was only a matter of time now.

He heard her throw something as she damned him to hell. That was his Kendall. It was a hell of a lot better then the indifference he saw moments before. He was getting to her.


	4. D-Deny

**D-Deny**

She could hear the music before the sun had even peered through her window. She should have him arrested for disturbing the peace. Hell, she should have him arrested for any number of things. When screaming hadn't worked, she had risen from the bed and stalked over to his house…not even bothering to knock because she knew it would be open…Just as she suspected, he was on the floor doing his workout…without his shirt.

" Do you have any idea what time it is," she snapped at him?

"What's the matter Kendall…Did I interrupt your beauty sleep…Maybe it's just nature's way of telling you that you are beautiful enough? "

" Flattery is not…Did you just call me beautiful? "

" That can't be a shock to you Kendall…"

" _That's not the point…You can not_…"

" What's the matter…why are you looking at me like that? "

" Like _what_…I'm not looking at you like _anything_…put your shirt on?"

" I believe this is _my_ house…"

" That may be but you shouldn't be prancing around half naked…"

" Why…Do you want a piece of me…? "

_She nearly choked on the words…was he crazy…in what universe would she ever want a piece of that…that…whatever the hell he was…she was too angry to give him a name_…

_" Are you insane…I don't want anything from you…I can't stand the sight of you_…

"Really…then why did you come all the way over here…you could have just picked up the phone…"

" Oh my god…you are such an egotistical jerk…for your information, I came over here because I wanted to tell you to your face that I…"

Her words were suddenly cut off when he pulled her against him and caught her hot, fiery lips in his…She resisted him at first but she had given in just a little before she had pulled away from him and slapped him…Aidan just laughed at her…

" The things people do for love,…" he whispered huskily.

" Listen to me Aidan Devane…I do _not_ love you…Do you hear me…I do _not_…

"Oh I _hear_ you…I'm just not sure you're saying it for _my_ benefit or for _yours_…

"Just turn the damn music down."

She stormed out of his house and he called after her…

" You can deny it all you want Kendall Hart…we both know the truth…"

" Fuck you Aidan Devane…"

" _You_ will be… soon enough…"

He heard her grunt just before she slammed the door…and he heard her throw the vase across the room…He guessed she was probably going for the bigger furniture soon enough…Kendall always got violent when she was denying her feelings…and deny was _exactly_ what she was doing _now_…Satisfied, he peeled off his clothes and stepped into the shower singing…Kendall would be his girl soon enough…She just didn't know it yet…


	5. E-Envy

**E- Envy**

Kendall was having breakfast at Krystal's when Aidan walked in…with this cute little bimbo on his arm. _So much for his undying love_, she thought. _Why did that bother her? Why was she envious of this…this person? It should have made her happy…it should have_…

She rose from her seat in a blind fury…storming over to his table and dropping a pint of water on his head.

"Good morning to you too Sparky," Aidan said, much too chipper y.… (Pause) "Barbie, Meet Kendall…"

"Barbie…what the hell kind of name is Barbie? Did you find her at a playboy shoot or something? "

"I'm not a boy, Barbie stated, confused.

" And her IQ is what Aidan…Oh yeah, you sure picked a winner…"

" Excuse us for a second…"

Aidan took her by the arm and dragged her away…she started to ram her fists into his stomach…

"Who the hell gave you the right to…?"

"To what Kendall…Isn't this what you want…? "

" I…I…That is NOT the point…"

" Then what is…the fact that you are so jealous you can't even see straight…you know Kendall…if you want to jump my bones again…?"

She didn't even let him see the fire in her eyes before she slugged him.

" You self righteous, egotistical jerk…I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last man on earth…"

" Then there must be a shortage on men…"

She was about to open her mouth to spew more venom at him except he occupied her mouth when he pushed her against the wall and captured her lips in his…

" What the hell do you …do you think you're doing," she snapped between pants.

" What does it look like? I'm giving you exactly what you want? "

" I do NOT want… "

" Sure Kendall… Deny it… but your body says otherwise…"

She stopped fighting when he sat her on the pool table in the back room and devoured every inch of her lips…anger and passion colliding as they tumbled onto the table, pulling at each others clothes.


	6. F-Fuck

**F-Fuck**

_What the hell was she thinking? What had made her think...she wasn't thinking...that was obviously the problem. _

Kendall Hart rolled out of the familiar arms that now grasped her particularly firm ass as they were spooned together on the floor. She took a look around the apartment and noticed that it was in disarray...chairs overturned, papers lying scattered on the floor, clothes thrown everywhere...another look would tell her that she was now completely naked...and so was he...

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath as she closed the bathroom door. She would have given anything to forget...forget how much he still got to her...how the first time his lips connected with hers, she had forgotten every reason she was mad at him...and fucked him like an animal...

_The clothes were torn aside and tossed on the floor as their bodies clung to each other as if their lives had depended on it. She had told him to go to hell as he had shoved his tongue into her willing mouth...pulling her naked flesh against his own on the desk...there had been no foreplay...they had simply grown erotically tense as Kendall locked her legs around Aidan's torso...his lips still connected with hers..._

_"Tell me how much you hate me," Aidan teased?_

_"I fucking despise you...you make my skin crawl..."_

_As she continued to rail at him, she could feel his cock grow harder as he pushed inside her..."Oh God," she screamed. "Oh God that feels..." _

_"Fucking fantastic," he finished for her. "Yeah Kendall...you feel fucking amazing." _

_"Go to hell Aidan...I don't want this...I don't want you..." _

_"So then you wouldn't want me to..." _

_Aidan grazed her hardened breasts with his teeth...licking her nipple as he sucked on her like a starving man...and then he took them completely into his mouth as she moaned his name..."I hate you," she still insisted..._

_"I know you do sweetheart," he said. "I know you do." He stuck his finger into her wet center and thrust it deep...until she was rocking against his hand as she released her juice. He licked his finger as he smiled at her. "Tasty," he said, as he lifted her up off the ground. _

_"Where are you taking me you son of a bitch," she ranted, as he carried her across the floor. _

_"Relax darling...it's your turn to do the seducing. " _

_He dropped her on the couch and she continued to rail at him...even as she was taking his cock into her mouth and sucking...rubbing his balls as she did it...causing him to pant her name as he released his semen in her throat...She pulled him on top of her as their bodies collapsed in sweaty passion...releasing every morsel of themselves inside each other until they were too exhausted to do anything else..._

She was just managing to pull herself up off the ground when the door opened and a very Naked Aidan walked in.

"What the hell are you doing," she snapped?

"Oh I'm sorry...I had to pee...I didn't think you'd mind...seeing as you saw everything last night."

"You despicable... arrogant...ass..."

"Oh you saw plenty of ass..."

She slapped him across the face as she cursed at him...and then he grabbed her arm as he pulled her against him passionately. Her eyes were fiery with anger...her lips couldn't resist the pull of the passion between them...and soon he was pulling her surrendering body into the hot shower with him...Her lips swore she hated him...her body craved him inside her again...her body won out.


	7. G-Gorgeous G String

**G-Gorgeous G String**

He loved watching her when she was angry. She would get so fired up and walk the line like a firecracker waiting to be set off. His mind was filled with memories of their lovemaking…hers was no doubt retreating to guilt. He would have to up the stakes.

She threw a vase at him when he surprised her at her loft the next morning. He ducked as he grinned at her. "This is beginning to be a habit with you isn't it?"

"Go to hell," she snapped. "You can't just walk in whenever you feel like it."

"But you wanted me to didn't you…that's why you are really so angry…because as much as you try to deny it, you can't live without the fire I bring to your life…?"

"You are such an arrogant pig," she screamed.

"And you are dying to be touched again…It's okay Kendall…you can admit it."

She was breathing fire when he stepped closer…still, she didn't resist when he pulled her close. "I'm going to show you exactly what you cant live without," he said, as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Aidan…Aidan don't," she whispered.

"What's that darling…I'm going to need you to repeat that," he said.

She opened her mouth to speak but she found she was unable to breathe as his fingers were removing the thin g string from her ass and catching her Cum in his mouth as he sucked on her. When he had removed the remainder of her clothes, he pushed her upon the bed and looked into her eyes…she was surrendering to his every move and he loved it…he loved every part of it…of her.

"If you don't want this, you are going to have to tell me now…otherwise, I am going to rock your world."

"What if I can't…"

"Then that's your answer.'

He pressed his lips to hers and she felt her walls begin to tense as he got closer…the kiss grew deeper and she sighed against his neck as he pressed his full length inside her…as much as she wanted to beg him to stop…to hold on to her hatred, he was pressing against her g spot as he thrust deeper…and she could no longer control how bad she wanted it.

"Oh God…God Aidan, I want…"

"What do you want baby…tell me what you want?"

She responded by placing her mouth around his engorged shaft when he pulled out of her…she moaned as she felt his semen drop into her throat. "Fuck me Aidan…I want you to fuck me so hard," she said.

"There's my girl…there's my dirty, sexy girl," he said, as he climbed on top of her and pushed his hardened shaft so deep inside her that neither of them could catch of their breaths until hours later when they were spooned together amongst the tangled sheets and the sweat mixed between their bodies. She couldn't think of a single reason to be with him after all he had done to her…but her body craved him like a drug…she was not capable of saying no.


	8. H-Hot Shower

**H-Hot Shower**

She was already throwing her clothes back on and swearing that it would never happen again, when he walked around the corner naked. "Damn it, put some clothes on…this isn't a whore house."

"You're so cute when you're trying to hide the fact that you're aroused. "

"I am not…just…Get dressed."

"So defensive for a woman who claims to hate me…"

"Stop psychoanalyzing me…you know nothing about how I feel…you are nothing to me Aidan Devane…nothing."

She stormed into the bathroom and shut the door. It wasn't until she had turned the water on that she realized she had fallen right into his trap. She fumbled with the faucet and then he was standing next to her, kissing her neck…leading her towards the shower wall.

"Aidan please…please, leave me alone..."

"I can't…not when your body is trembling for what we both want…give in baby…just give in."

Her lips were screaming at him how much she didn't want this…how much she hated him…but her lips were devouring his as she returned his possessive kisses with desperate urgency. Her legs wrapped around his torso as he pulled her against the wall in his need to take her. He burned every part of himself into her quaking body as he savagely made love to her under the faucet…she was damning him to hell with every thrust…the next second, screaming for more. It was a cycle she couldn't break free from…and he wouldn't walk away willingly…their fiery passion exploded all morning long as they walked the line between love and hate…alternating between having mind blowing sex and wanting to strangle each other.


	9. I-I Love You

**I-I Love You**

She wasn't good at this. If she was perfectly honest, she would have to admit that she was terrible at this. Why had she found the need to return to Krystal's...the back room and the pool table where they had first had sex staring her right in the face as she smoothed it with her hand. What exactly was she trying to prove?

"This is stupid," she said. "Why did I even bother coming back here?"

The words were barely out of her mouth before the door was slamming shut and he was standing there with that ridiculous grin on his face.

"I think you know the answer to that don't you?"

"Aidan," she said. He knew she was about to find some ridiculous excuse now so he put a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking. He didn't want her words right now. He wanted something much more believable.

"I should go," she stated simply as he backed her up against the pool table. She couldn't have explained it except she hadn't fought it when he lifted her up. His hands were now on her face as he looked at her. "So go," he stated. "If you want to go then go. I'm not holding you prisoner."

She had wanted to believe he was but he was right...she was here because she wanted to be...she knew it was wrong...she knew she should tell him once again to go to hell...except she couldn't force her lips to say the words and her legs seemed to be frozen in place as she sat on the edge of the pool table. She moaned in excitement when she felt his fingers slide down her legs...lifting the material of her dress so he had better access to her panties...he was pleasantly surprised to find her bare ass instead.

"Oh Kendall...your body betrays so much...you wanted this didn't you...you wanted it so much that you left me better access..."

She was stretched out on the pool table as he sucked on her protruding slit...slipping his tongue into her wet center and arousing her so fully that she cummed on his tongue. There were no words spoken as she tugged his pants from his body. "I see you wanted it too didn't you?" She was smiling when she found no boxers and immediately covered the rock hard erection that formed with her mouth. Now it was Aidan's turn to moan as she licked and sucked...bringing him to the brink of complete ecstasy as she continued to ram her tongue inside him. When they were both completely naked, they twisted their bodies together on the table as their mouths came together.

"Fuck," she said and he knew instinctively that what she meant was that she wanted him inside her. He pressed his body against her own as she tensed around him and he crashed into her hard and fast...The harder he thrust, the deeper she wanted him...they buried their orgasmic screams of pleasure in each other's bodies...when they exploded inside each other on the pool table, they took their sex to the floor. It was when Kendall was sprawled out on his chest with him still inside her after another round of explosive sex when he said the words she never thought she would hear again.

"I love you Kendall Hart. I always have and I always will."

She was awestruck by his words...They had been a lot to each other over the years but she had never believed it was love...except now, she was looking at him and feeling something she had never felt before...she couldn't put a name to it except maybe...quite possibly...she just might love him too...she wasn't ready to admit that yet so she simply deflected...she kissed him until they were suddenly fucking like rabbits all over the bar. _That was her game... And wasn't Kendall Hart all about the game? When had she stopped playing and starting feeling...she couldn't let that happen...she wouldn't allow herself to get burned again..._

_Maybe it was too late for that...maybe she was already too far gone..._


	10. J-Jaded

**J-Jaded**

Aidan knew he got to her...he could see it in the quietest places of her soul...the places she thought that no one knew about. Days had passed since he made the confession and she had gone out of her way to avoid him...he would have called her on it except he kind of enjoyed watching her flustered. He enjoyed watching her eyes turn a darker shade as that fire filled them...a fire that drove her into everything she did. She was his fire cracker...even if she refused to admit that she felt it too. It wasn't until a few days later when she could no longer avoid him. She was sitting alone in the park after all the kids had gone home. Aidan plopped down next to her, grinning.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's dangerous to be here all alone in the dark?"

"What do you want Aidan..."

"What's the matter Kendall...no snappy comebacks today...Hey..."

She was looking away but he pulled her face closer to his...seeing the trace of tears in her eyes. He brushed the back of his thumb over her tear streaked face as he looked at her.

"Whatever it is...it can't possibly be as bad as you think."

"It's worse...Love is nothing but a four letter word Aidan...nobody ever means what they say...it's just a bunch of fake promises and lies you can't take back."

"Who made you so jaded Kendall Hart...you used to believe in love...in something."

"Yeah...that was before you...before you shattered me."

He could feel the lump in his throat as he brushed back the stray hair from her face. "You shattered me too Kendall...when you chose Ryan time and time again. Did you think it was easy watching you twist yourself into knots for him...leaving me in the lurch...Don't you understand anything I've told you... You were always the love of my life...I tried and failed to get over you...I know I hurt you but...but damn it, you hurt me too."

He got up from the bench and held out his hand... "I'm not leaving you alone in this park. Come on."

She would have hesitated if she thought it would do any good...but he was right. After what had happened to her sister, she should know better than to be out in the dark all by herself. She had expected him to take her home but instead he took her to a quiet booth in a deserted restaurant. She smiled when the waiter placed a cupcake with a candle in it on the table.

"Happy Birthday Kendall," he said.

"You remembered," she said, through tears.

"Of course I remember. I remember everything about you."

They sang her happy birthday and after she made a wish, she surprised Aidan by leaning in and kissing him. "You're the only one who remembered. Thank you. Thank you for being my friend."

He wanted to tell her that he was a lot more than a friend but he wouldn't push it tonight. Tonight they would share a cupcake as they celebrated her birthday. Tonight Kendall was looking at him like maybe she didn't totally despise him...and that was a start...not a very big one...but a start. He would take that for whatever it was worth...tomorrow they could deal with the rest.


	11. K-Knife

**K-Knife**

She stared at the knife as it lay in her palm. She knew this was coming...and yet, the pain still hurt. Her husband was divorcing her...because of _him._..

"_You_ did this to me Aidan...you ruined my life."

She was pointing the knife at him as tears fell from her face. He didn't even flinch.

"You don't really want to use that Kendall. You don't want to do anything that would take you away from your children. You know that."

"_I hate you_," she cried, as the knife shook. He stepped closer to her.

"I think what you _really_ hate is that it meant something to you...you don't want to feel things for me but you do...that's why you are so upset."

"You egotistical jerk," she yelled, as he stepped closer.

"Give me the Knife Kendall...come on."

_"I want you to hurt Aidan...I want you to hurt._"

"I know," he said, as he took the knife out of her hand and placed it on the table. "I know baby." In the next moment, she was crying against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe he's divorcing me...he's not even fighting for me...he doesn't care."

"He's a fool Kendall...he's a damn fool."

In the next moment, their lips crashed together in a mixture of pain and pleasure...they tore the clothes from each other's bodies as if their very life's depended on it. Kendall was lying on top of him as he looked at her..."He's a fool," he said again...and she kissed him once more to block out everything but him.

"Oh shit," she swore, as she felt the brunt of Aidan's very large cock enter her wet center. "Oh shit."

"You like that baby," he asked?"

"_Like_," she said, and then rolled over until she was on top of him, pinning him to the floor..."We've gone _way_passed _like_ now...we're all the way into _'indescribable." _

"How about Mind-Blowing," he added, as he plunged into her deeper?

"That too," she panted, as they continued their desperate need to have each other...knocking over furniture as they made love in every corner of the room.


End file.
